


A Kind of Magic

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: Familiars, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: In an attempt to protect herself from her ex, a young witch finds herself enlisting the help of a Familiar.
Comments: 69
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

_ “I ask the Great Mother to send me a companion _

_ Bringing love that that none could imagine _

_ Claw and tail, and loving eyes _

_ Warm and gentle, wildly wise _

_ Let me know and let me see _

_ One with eyes for only me _

_ So mote it ever be!” _

Blake slowly opens one of her eyes, glancing at the single white candle sitting on her back porch. The plate of unsalted meat she had left as an offering remained untouched and the candle’s flame continued to burn brightly. Opening her other eye, she deflates, a disappointed huff escaping her lips as she rests her elbows on the knees of her crossed legs and cradles her jaw, her black cat ears pressing back against her head irritably.

“What the hell? That should have worked. It worked for Weiss, of all people.” Blake mutters to herself softly, scrunching up her nose in annoyance. “Did I do something wrong? No… no, there was the warm, salt bath, my home was cleansed, I dressed the candle with my favourite citrus oils, I burned incense and I lit the stupid candle before saying the stupid chant.” She says, reaching her hand up to her head and absentmindedly running her fingers through her long, dark hair before heaving a sigh. “So why didn’t it summon a Familiar—“

Blake jumps at the sound of a loud crash coming from her kitchen. Quick as a flash, she’s on her feet and running towards the sound, heart slamming against her chest and through growing tight. There was no way that  _ he  _ knew where she was, right?

“Ugh, by the grace of the Old Mother, this is  _ exactly  _ why I need a Familiar.” Blake hisses to herself quietly, slinking along the wall and slowly entering her kitchen. It had been months since she had become friends with Weiss, slowly finding the courage to leave a cruel man behind and start her life anew… but with the fear that  _ he  _ would find her, she had chosen to use her skills to summon a Familiar; a protective and loyal companion that would help keep her and those she cared for safe from those that would seek to harm her. 

Besides…. what was a witch without her animal companion?

Slowly, she turns the corner… and stops at the sight of a very large black cat sitting on her countertop. She blinks, tilting her head in confusion at the gaze of the feline, one eye a brilliant gold and the other a sharp blue. The cat flicks it’s left golden furred ear, the only part of its body to differ from the black sheen of its coat, and looks down at the floor in an almost bored manner at the broken ceramic of Blake’s favourite tea mug before looking back up at Blake.

_ Oops.  _ A strange feeling of being spoken to without being verbally addressed comes to mind and Blake freezes in place.  _ My bad. _

“Uh…” 

_ Well, aren’t you the eloquent one.  _

“... well… apparently the summoning incantation worked after all.” Blake mutters, glancing down at her mug with a miserable frown before meeting the eyes of her new companion. “You know… most Familiars eat the witch’s offering and greet them properly instead of deciding to destroy their personal property and insult them.”

_ What can I say? I like to think that I broke the mould when they made me. _

Blake inhales deeply as the large black cat stands and almost seems to saunter across the counter to jump up onto Blake’s shoulders with a word- er- or rather,  _ thought  _ of warning. Blake grunts under the unexpected weight, wincing as the cat settles across her shoulders and begins to purr loudly in her ear. “Oof— a little warning would be nice, stranger? You’re kinda heavy.”

_ More of me to love… and feed. Hurry it up with the food, witch. I can’t protect you on an empty stomach. _

“Hurry it up— I left you an offering!”

_ You left me dried up, unsalted beef jerky. I’m more of a tuna girl. Got any? _

“The fuck do I look like? A convenience store?” Blake mutters irritably, jostling her shoulders to settle her companion more evenly across her shoulders with a grunt of effort. “Okay— I’ll get you your stupid tuna, cat-“

_ Shroud.  _

“Shroud?” Blake echoes, rolling her eyes when the heavy weight across her shoulders lets out a startlingly high pitched meow, long tail dangling over Blake’s shoulder and twitching against her chest lightly. “Well, at least it’s more original than Salem or Shadow. I’m Blake.”

_ It’s a better name than Blake, too. _

“You know, my friend’s Familiar is actually nice to her.”

_ Your friend probably doesn’t have an attitude problem. _

“You don’t know Weiss.” Blake mutters, huffing lightly. But soon, a small smile tugs at her lips when Shroud lets out another rumbling purr and butts her head into Blake’s jaw, leaving Blake with the distinct feeling that her Familiar was amused. With a snort, she glances forlornly at the shattered pieces of her favourite mug and turns her head to arch a brow at her Familiar as best she can in the current situation. “But if you do that again, I’ll throw you out the window… wait… what are you doing?” She asks, confused as her Familiar jumps from her shoulders and lands on the counter before placing her fore paws on the nearby window frame and looks out of it curiously. “Shroud?”

_ Checking how high the drop is to see if it’s worth it. _

Blake groans, glaring at the black feline with the gold tipped ear and mismatched eyes as she wanders off to find her dustpan and broom. Something tells her that Shroud will be the cause of many, many accidents in her life…

And one of them might prove to be incredibly worth Blake’s while when Shroud drags a woman with gentle lilac eyes and an easy grin into their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blake introduces Shroud to Weiss... and things don’t quite go as well as she had hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 55
> 
> I have 55 aus now because I have no impulse control. Help xD

Weiss Schnee, Blake had come to realise, was many things. She was a rich man’s daughter, she was stubborn and easily offended, righteous and a little indignant… but underneath all of her airs, when she was away from her family, she was a loyal and kind friend with a moral compass that’s never wavers...

“So… this is your Familiar.”

And she’s not afraid to be honest, either.

“Yes, Weiss. This is Shroud.” Blake says, calmly settling down at Weiss’s table and smirking lightly when Shroud stares back at Weiss with an unimpressed stare. “Shroud, this is my best friend Weiss.”

_ Your best friend looks like a strong wind would blow her over. Please tell me she has a Familiar that can actually protect her scrawny ass. _

“Okay, play nice, Shroud.”

“Blake… do you mean to tell me that this scruffy, mangy fleabag is going to live with you forever and ever?” Weiss says, her voice slowly pitching into a high coo as she reaches forward and scoops a most indignant looking Shroud up, holding the black cat up in the air and all but squealing as Shroud flattens her ears and hisses at her. “Oh, yes, she is. Yes, she is! Oh, look at her wittle nose! And her wittle paws! Oh, she’s darling, Blake! I love her eyes! And look at her golden ear! She’s so sweet!”

_ I’m torn between being relieved and being annoyed that she can’t hear me threaten to piss in her— _

“Uh… Weiss? Maybe don’t patronise her?” Blake suggests, standing up and disentangling Shroud from

Weiss’s hands, snorting lightly when her  _ extremely  _ mature friend actually  _ whines  _ at her. “Familiars  _ do  _ have far more sentience than your average animal after all. I feel like treating them like a common pet is a bad idea.”

“You threatened to turn Myrtenaster into a roast dinner just last month.”

“That’s because Myrtenaster didn’t come from the Old Mother but the God of Darkness himself.” Blake says dryly, narrowing her eyes as a white head attached to a long, slender neck slowly raises behind Weiss, it’s beady black eyes staring at her as it opens its beak and hisses at her. Shroud clambers to Blake’s shoulders and hisses right back, her back arching and her tail thrashing angrily.

_ Hiss at my witch again and see what happens, birdbrain! _

“See?” Blake says pointedly, crossing her arms as Weiss looks up to the ceiling and blows out a frustrated huff of air. “Swans are horrifying enough as it is. Give them the sentience and intellect of a Familiar and you’ve got literal devil spawn.”

“Myrry wouldn’t hurt a fly!”

“She bit me when I tried to hug you last week!”

“So she’s a little over protective!” Weiss protests, sputtering as Myrtenaster flaps her wings and launches herself onto Weiss’s shoulders, her beady eyes staring at Shroud with an expression that almost seems smug. “Myrtenaster! Get off!” Weiss growls, wiggling in a vain attempt to dislodge her Familiar. Myrtenaster lets out a small brooding sound, similar to that of a yapping puppy, and tries to preen Weiss’s hair. “It is  _ not  _ an optimal place to protect me! Now get off!”

_ Yeah, goosey. You’re just jealous that my witch can actually carry me, you overgrown parrot wannabe! _

“Shroud, please don’t pick a fight with Myrtenaster.” Blake sighs, reaching up to pinch her nose irritably as Myrtenaster lets out an explosive snorting noise at Shroud. “Weiss, control your hell spawn, please.”

“Me?! Your  _ fleabag _ is scaring Myrry!”

“She’s, like, ten times Shroud’s size!”

_ Hey, Blake? How about we have swan for dinner tonight? I’ve heard they taste like chicken… yeah, I said it! What are you gonna do about it?! _

“Shroud, please—“

Blake screeches as Myrtenaster lets out an utterly furious hiss and charges her, knocking her onto her back just as Shroud launches herself to the floor and runs off, leaving Blake to be winded by a large, white bird landing heavily on her chest before chasing Shroud out of an open door and into the backyard and up a tree.

_ Blake! Hey! Your Familiar kind of needs your help! Seriously! What kind of witch lets another Familiar attack their own?! _

Blake sits up with a pained groan, accepting Weiss’s hand and sharing a tired look with her before they turn and wander out into the backyard to collect their respective companions, dragging them away as the two Familiars glare and hiss furiously at each other.

* * *

“Shroud… what are you doing?” 

Blake arches a brow at her Familiar, turning away from her vanity mirror just as she finally finishes replacing the black piercings decorating her human ears. Shroud pays her no mind, her blue and gold eyes staring out of Blake’s bedroom window and out into the street where, once Blake joins her and observes quietly with her, a truck can be seen. The back of it is laden with boxes and as they watch, a young blonde woman saunters out of the house across the street. There’s a small bounce in her step, a smile on her face and even from this distance, Blake can tell that she’s pretty.

_ You could go talk to her instead of watching her from your bedroom window like a creep. _

“Shut up.”

_ I’m just saying! See, this is why you’re single. So hostile. We need to work on that attitude if we ever want to find you a partner. _

“Shroud, I swear to the Old Mother…” Blake mutters, reaching up to pinch her nose irritably. She ignores Shroud tugging at her black jacket with her claws, continuing to watch from her window as the stranger picks up several boxes at once. “She’s pretty strong, huh?”

_ Let me know in advance if you want to daydream about your hot new neighbour pinning you against the wall so that I can put up a mental block. Some things are not meant to be shared, Blake. _

“I hate you.” Blake grunts, turning on her heel and walking towards the door. “Now move your tail. We need to get to the shop and prepare for opening—“

_ I still think it’s so stereotypical of a witch to work in a tea store. _

“Coffee shop.”

_ Eh, bean water, leaf water, it’s all the same to me… mostly because it’s all poisonous to me.  _

“That’s what you get for taking the form of a cat.” Blake snorts, rolling her eyes as Shroud runs ahead of her to the front hall and jumps onto a counter to grab Blake’s keys, dropping them obediently into her hand with a high pitched mewl. 

_ We don’t get to choose our forms, Blake. We take the form of whatever it is you need from us… hey, is it weird for a cat Faunus to have a cat as a familiar?  _

“No, but I do think the fates are having a field day.” Blake sighs, opening the door and letting Shroud trot out to her car. As she wanders over to the driver’s side, she glances at her new neighbour and pauses, tilting her head curiously when the woman leaves her house again and heads for her truck.

She glances up and meets Blake’s eyes, her features freezing in surprise before she grins and gives Blake an enthusiastic wave. Blake feels her heart stall in her chest and glances behind her and, upon seeing nobody behind her and realising the only thing behind her was the front porch of her home, turns back around to offer the woman a shy and sheepish wave before walking calmly to her car and settling in to the driver’s seat as Shroud curls up in the seat next to her.

_ You’re a lovable idiot. You know that, right? _

“I’m throwing you in the bathtub when we get back.”

_ Or you could just talk to the pretty stranger? I got a good vibe from her. _

“No, Shroud.”

_ I’m pretty sure it’s a gay one. Ask her what colour lipstick she wears! If she says she only wears chapstick, then she’s probably gay and you can endear yourself to her by being a dumbass. _

“I’m going to leave you in a fucking shelter.”

_ I’m your Familiar, baby girl. You’re stuck with me. _

Blake groans and reluctantly pulls out of her driveway, her lips curling in distaste as Shroud purrs loudly, seemingly amused, as she butts her head against Blake’s bicep. Slowly, Blake glances in her rear view mirror and bites her lip against the curiosity that bubbles within her chest. 

Wasn’t there an old saying about curiosity and cats? Surely listening to Shroud would prove to be a bad idea…

And yet, even as she begins to prepare for the day, she can’t help but find her mind returning to her new neighbour, even as she tries to ignore the knowing eyes of her Familiar as she works.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see just how much of a mess our favourite witch is.

“Bill. Bill. Oh, card from Mum because she refuses to just text me happy birthday like literally anyone else…”

Blake drawls lazily, leaning against her mailbox lightly as she flips through her mail. Absentmindedly, she toys with the necklace sitting upon her neck, her fingers fiddling with the golden ring sitting on its chain, and lets out a soft hum when she feels a familiar (pun not intended, of course) weight press up against her shin. She glances down, smiling fondly at the sight of Shroud rubbing against her legs affectionately. “Hey. You know that you don’t have to come with me  _ everywhere  _ I go, right?”

_ Yeah, but I know you feel better when I’m around so… I’m gonna be around you as much as possible. _

“Aw… that’s actually really sweet, Shroud.” Blake croons softly, kneeling and running her hand over Shroud’s back, her fingers scratching her Familiar’s thick fur and drawing a happy sounding rumble from the black cat’s chest. 

_ Yeah, I’m a fucking delight. We all know that. Now where’s my dinner? _

“Oh my Go- Shroud! Dinner’s not for two hours! Chill! I’m not gonna starve you, you tiny dumbass!”

_ Oh? I’m a dumbass? And who is it that freezes like a deer in headlights every time her pretty neighbour waves at her? _

“I’m not that bad!” Blake says defensively, standing up and crossing her arms as Shroud stares up at her with an unimpressed stare. “I’m not!”

_ You literally stared out of your window when she was doing yard work yesterday and fell to the floor to hide when she looked over at your house. You giggle like a schoolgirl every time she waves at you. I have heard you sigh wistfully at least five times just today. You’re a mess, babe. _

“Shut up!”

_ Just go talk to her! Get her name, at the very least, so you can know who the hell it is you’re pining for! _

“I’m not pining!” Blake growls, her cheeks growing hot as she stomps her foot in what she realises is an embarrassingly Weiss-like manner. Her cat ears pin against her head and she points at her Familiar, her eyes narrowing when Shroud starts to groom her paws in an almost bored manner. “I just- I’m not-  _ Ugh!  _ What do you even know-“

_ You mean other than the fact that, as your Familiar, I’m in tune with your emotions and whenever you see her, your emotions go in a very gay direction? _

“Listen here, you little shit!” Blake hisses, leaning forward to poke Shroud’s head. “I am this close to-“

“Helloooo!”

Blake squeaks, turning around to face the very woman that her Familiar was teasing her about as she jogs across the street, a friendly grin on her face as she does. Blake swallows thickly as she pulls to a stop in front of her, silently cursing and thanking the fact that she’s now close enough to see that her first impression of the woman being pretty was right. She has freckles covering her cheeks and nose, standing out against her tanned skin adorably. Her eyes are a shade of purple that Blake hadn’t seen before, shining with a genuine friendliness and enthusiasm that takes Blake’s breath away. She’s wearing a simple orange cardigan over a white shirt and her ripped jeans hug her hips a little  _ too  _ well. 

‘Oh no.’ Blake thinks to herself, watching as the woman cocks her head at her curiously. ‘She’s hot.’

_ Gaaaaay. _

“Hey!” Blake says, her voice a little too loud as she nudges Shroud with her boot as she looks up at the woman, her breath stuttering as she realises just how  _ tall  _ she is. “Um… heh, can- can I help you?”

_ Pretty sure she can help you with something. _

“Nope! Just wanted to pop over and say hi!” The woman says with a slightly nervous sounding chuckle, her right hand moving to play with her hair awkwardly. “I’m Yang. I, uh, I haven’t gotten the pleasure of meeting you yet? Like… officially?”

“Oh! Yeah. Um… my name’s Blake. Welcome to the neighbourhood, I guess.” Blake says with an awkward chuckle, shifting awkwardly before Shroud lets out a snort, shaking her head and giving Blake a sharp glare. 

“Oh, who’s this cutie?” Yang coos, leaning down and holding out her hand for Shroud to sniff. “They’re so sweet!”

Blake watches, feeling a strange sense of bewilderment and betrayal as her Familiar mewls and climbs into Yang’s arms, butting her head against the underside of Yang’s jaw and drawing a giggle from her. 

_ This could be you getting cuddles, Blake, but you playin’. _

“Oh, trust me… that  _ gremlin _ is far from sweet.” Blake says dryly, biting back a snort when Yang stands up with Shroud in her arms and nuzzling into her neck. “Shroud’s been a pain in my ass since I got her.”

“No! Look at her! She’s a  _ baby! _ ” Yang says, crooning softly when Shroud begins to purr loudly. “She’s such a love bug.”

_ You should flirt. Tell that if it’s love she wants, then you’ve got plenty to give her. _

“You are the bane of my existence.” Blake huffs, freezing when Yang raises an eyebrow at her and gives her an odd look. “Uh…”

“You know she can’t understand you, right? She’s a  _ cat.” _

_ If only she knew. _

“Trust me… she’s smarter than you give her credit for… uh… speaking of Shroud… could I have my cat back, please?” Blake says with a soft, nervous giggle, watching as Yang’s cheeks tint pink and she obediently Shroud over to Blake with a sheepish smile. “Thanks.”

“Yep! She’s pretty cute.” Yang says conversationally, tucking her arms behind her back and offering Blake a friendly smile. “Matches her owner.”

“... pardon?” Blake says, her voice coming out as a slightly flustered squeak as Shroud situates herself on her shoulders and snorts. 

“You’re both cute. Like owner, like pet.”

_ You have the perfect opportunity to tease her back. Be feisty. She’d probably be into that.  _

“Um- I- wow.” Blake giggles, clearing her throat as tapping her finger nervously on her mailbox. “Uh… thanks, I think?”

_ Fail. Fail. Faaaaiiiilllllll.  _

A scroll rings out and Yang casts an annoyed look at her pocket before giving Blake an apologetic smile. “Sorry, gotta go. But it was nice meeting you. You too, Shroud!”

_ Yeah, I had a blast watching you melt my witch’s brain because she’s a disaster zone. _

“I’m putting you up for adoption.” Blake sighs, watching as Yang jogs back to her house, her golden hair catching the fading sunlight perfectly as she goes. “She probably thinks I’m mad with how I talk to you.”

_ Yeah… but at least she thinks you’re cute.  _

“Shut up.”

_ I am so gonna wingcat the shit out of you two. _

“Shroud,  _ no!” _

_ Shroud,  _ **_yes!_ **

Blake groans and walks back to her house, silently cursing the heavy weight on her shoulders as her Familiar purrs, loud and amused, in her ear.

Just what did she sign up for here?

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So time for another pilot episode for a potential au. Is Witch!Blake and her rather sassy Familiar something y’all would want to see more of?


End file.
